harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte
*Scholastic *Salamandra |publicación = *21 de julio del 2007 *19 de febrero de 2008 |precedido = Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe |seguido = Harry Potter y el legado maldito }} Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte es el séptimo y último libro de la [[Serie Harry Potter|serie de novelas de Harry Potter]], escritas por la autora británica J.K. Rowling. El libro se publicó el 21 de julio de 2007, cerrando la serie que empezó diez años antes con la publicación de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal en 1997. Este último libro narra los acontecimientos que siguen directamente al libro anterior: Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (de 2005), y concluye con el enfrentamiento final, largamente esperado, entre Harry Potter y sus aliados, y el mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort y sus sirvientes, los mortífagos. Éste es el único libro de la serie que no incluye algún comentario de la crítica en el interior de la portada, en la que en cambio se puede leer: "Ahora presentamos la séptima y última entrega de la épica historia de Harry Potter". La editorial Bloomsbury publicó el libro en el Reino Unido, su país de origen. Esta edición y la estadounidense se lanzaron globalmente en 93 países. El libro rompió récords de ventas, convirtiéndose en el libro más rápidamente vendido de todos los tiempos. A las 24 horas de su publicación se habían despachado ya más de once millones de copias. El récord anterior, nueve millones en el primer día, lo había obtenido su predecesor, El misterio del príncipe. La Editorial Salamandra, dueña de los derechos de publicación del libro en español, envió el 19 de noviembre de 2007 un comunicado en internet en el que confirmaba la fecha de publicación en América Latina, España y Estados Unidos, para el 21 de febrero de 2008 a las 18:30 horas. El mismo día se publicarán además las ediciones en catalán y gallego. Asimismo, dejó en claro que la traducción oficial del título al español era Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Esta edición tendría una tirada inicial de aproximadamente un millón y medio de ejemplares.El último Harry Potter se publicará en castellano el 21 de febrero (19.11.2007) Epígrafe Todos los libros de la serie Harry Potter tienen dedicatorias, pero Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte es el único que incluye un epígrafe. Éste consta de dos citas sobre la muerte y la amistad. La primera es una traducción al inglés de un pasaje de Las coéforas, una de las tragedias del escritor griego Esquilo. La segunda cita es de More Fruits of Solitude, escrita en 1682 por William Penn. :¡Ay! el tormento arraigado en el linaje, :el grito desgarrador de la muerte, :el golpe que rasga la vena, :la sangre que nadie restaña, la pena, :la maldición insoportable. :Pero hay un remedio en esta casa, :no fue de ella, no, :no venido de otros, sino de ellos mismos :en su pugna sangrienta. A vosotros clamamos, :oscuros dioses que habitáis bajo la tierra. :Escuchad con atención, dichosos poderes subterráneos, :responded, enviad ayuda. :Amparad a estos muchachos, concededles la victoria ya. ::::::::::ESQUILO, Las coéforas :La muerte es más que un viaje, semejante al que realizan dos amigos al separarse para atravesar los mares. Como aún se necesitan, ellos siguen viviendo el uno en el otro y se aman en una realidad omnipresente. En dicho divino espejo se ven cara a cara, y su conversación fluye con pureza y libertad. Tal es el consuelo de los amigos: aunque se diga que han muerto, su amistad y su compañía no desaparecen, porque éstas son inmortales. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WILLIAM PENN, More Fruits of Solitude Sinópsis La fecha de acerca. Cuando cumpla diecisiete años, Harry perderá el encantamiento protector que lo mantiene a salvo. El anunciado duelo a muerte con lord Voldemort es inminente, y la casi imposible misión de encontrar y destruir los restantes Horrocruxes, más urgente que nunca. Ha llegado la hora final, el momento de tomar decisiones difíciles. Harry debe abandonar la calidez de La Madriguera para seguir sin miedo ni vacilaciones el inexorable sendero trazado para él. Consciente de lo mucho que está en juego, tendrá que buscar en su interior la fuerza necesaria que lo impulse en la vertiginosa carrera para enfrentarse a su destino. Capítulos Trama Dejando a los Dursley Como la protección que la casa de los Dursley proporciona a Harry Potter expirará cuando cumpla 17 años, la Orden del Fénix decide separar a los Dursley y a Harry por seguridad. Los Dursley se marchan para ser escondidos en un lugar seguro, pero antes de eso Dudley se disculpa por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar a Harry desde que eran pequeños, ya que los dementores que lo atacaron dos años antes le hicieron ver cómo era él en realidad. Esa misma noche aparece la Orden del Fénix, y Ojoloco Moody presenta su plan: seis personas se harán pasar por Harry usando la poción multijugos, mientras que Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojoloco y Hagrid los escoltarán hasta diversas casas seguras desde las cuales podrán viajar hasta la Madriguera en traslador, con el fin de despistar a los mortífagos. Durante el viaje, Harry utiliza el hechizo Expelliarmus contra Stan Shunpike, que aparenta estar bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius, pero esto llama la atención sobre él, ya que los mortífagos consideran ese hechizo el distintivo de Harry. Voldemort sigue a Harry, volando sin escoba, y lanza un hechizo contra Harry utilizando la varita de Lucius Malfoy, pero la varita de Harry actúa por su cuenta y responde al ataque de Voldemort, destruyendo la varita de Malfoy en el proceso. Al final, casi todos llegan a la Madriguera, pero Hedwig muere cuando una maldición la golpea por accidente, Ojoloco muere a manos de Voldemort después de que Mundungus Fletcher se escapara y George Weasley pierde una de sus orejas cuando Severus Snape lo ataca. Unos días después, durante el cumpleaños de Harry, en el que éste recibe el reloj de Fabian Prewett por parte de los señores Weasley y un intenso beso por parte de Ginny Weasley, el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour acude al encuentro de Harry, Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger para entregarles el legado del testamento de Albus Dumbledore. Ron recibe el Desiluminador, un aparato mágico que puede capturar la luz de fuentes cercanas y liberarla de nuevo si es necesario; Hermione recibe Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, un libro con historias infantiles escrito en Runas Antiguas y Harry hereda la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la snitch que capturó en su primer partido de quidditch con la boca. El Ministro retiene la espada, alegando que ésta no era nunca propiedad de Dumbledore y por lo tanto no podía regalarla. Empieza la búsqueda La boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour transcurre con normalidad. Harry se encuentra allí disfrazado con la poción multijugos, haciéndose pasar por un primo lejano de los Weasley. Harry traba contacto con diversas personas, como Elphias Doge, un amigo personal de Dumbledore, y Muriel Prewett, que discute sobre la recientemente publicada biografía de Dumbledore por Rita Skeeter. Luna Lovegood también está allí, y reconoce a Harry fácilmente a pesar del efecto de la poción multijugos debido a la expresión de su cara. La celebración queda interrumpida cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt envía un mensaje mediante su patronus, advirtiendo de la muerte de Rufus Scrimgeour a manos de Voldemort y de la próxima llegada de los mortífagos a la fiesta en busca de Harry. Mientras los mortífagos llegan y se inicia una lucha entre éstos y los miembros de la Orden que están allí, Harry, Ron y Hermione se desaparecen de la fiesta para llegar a Londres. En una cafetería allí, se encuentran con dos mortífagos y pelean con ellos, logrando vencer y borrando la memoria de éstos para que no adviertan de su presencia. Utilizando como base el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ron y Hermione dedican su tiempo a investigar cómo empezar a buscar los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Un paseo casual por la casa lleva a Harry a darse cuenta de que el misterioso "R.A.B." que había robado el guardapelo de Slytherin de la cueva en la que Voldemort lo había escondido era Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius Black. Interrogando a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black los tres descubren que Regulus robó el guardapelo y lo sustituyó por uno falso, ordenando a Kreacher que tratara de destruirlo y que no le dijera a nadie la verdad, y que el guardapelo fue robado por Mundungus Fletcher en una de sus incursiones en Grimmauld Place para revender los objetos que había en su interior luego de la muerte de Sirius. Mientras Kreacher busca a Fletcher, Remus aparece en Grimmauld Place trayendo noticias: la familia de Ron está bien, al igual que la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden, aunque algunos de ellos han sido interrogados sobre dónde se encuentra Harry; el Ministerio ha caído en manos de Voldemort; se ha formado una Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles, con el objetivo de discriminar a todos aquellos que no tengan parientes mágicos cercanos, y la asistencia a Hogwarts es obligatoria. Remus también les sorprende preguntándoles si puede acompañarles en su misión, incluso si no puede saber en qué consiste, pero Harry le responde que no cuando se da cuenta de que Remus pretende abandonar a su esposa, Tonks, que está embarazada. Tras una discusión, Remus sale de allí enfurecido. Entonces, aparece Kreacher, trayendo a Fletcher. Entre el elfo y los tres jóvenes logran reducir al ladrón, preguntándole por el guardapelo. Tras unos breves momentos, Fletcher confiesa que le dio el guardapelo a una mujer del Ministerio para evitar ser multado, quien resulta ser Dolores Umbridge. La infiltración en el Ministerio Cuando llega el 1 de septiembre, Harry trae noticias de que Severus Snape ha sido nombrado director de Hogwarts, con dos mortífagos tomando los puestos de profesores de Estudios Muggle y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los tres jóvenes magos llevan varias semanas vigilando el Ministerio de Magia, para poder entrar allí dentro y recuperar el guardapelo de manos de Umbridge. Usando la poción multijugos, toman la apariencia de tres trabajadores y entran utilizando la entrada principal. Sin embargo, una vez allí se ven obligados a separarse: Ron es enviado al despacho del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Yaxley, para arreglar los hechizos que hay allí, Hermione es arrastrada por Umbridge para que actúe como secretaria en los juicios contra los hijos de muggles y Harry sube hasta el primer piso donde Umbridge tiene su despacho, en el cual entra gracias a una distracción. Allí, no logra encontrar el guardapelo, pero sí el ojo mágico de Moody, además de una serie de panfletos de propaganda anti-muggle y anti-hijos de muggle. Harry baja entonces al nivel donde se están celebrando los juicios contra hijos de muggle, y allí se encuentra a Hermione y a Umbridge, que lleva consigo el guardapelo. Tras un comentario de Umbridge, Harry y Hermione atacan a los mortífagos que se encuentran en la sala, dejando a todos fuera de combate, obteniendo el guardapelo y liberando a los hijos de muggle que hay allí en la sala. Mientras salen fuera, se encuentran a Ron, y los tres tratan de escapar del Ministerio. En ese momento aparece el verdadero Reginald Cattermole, al mismo tiempo que la poción multijugos pierde efecto, lo cual hace que Yaxley ordene el cierre de todas las salidas. Los tres logran escapar, pero Hermione lleva accidentalmente a Yaxley hasta Grimmauld Place, lo cual hace que éste deje de ser seguro para ellos, por lo que Hermione ataca a Yaxley y se desaparece con sus amigos a un bosque, algo que hace que Ron sufra una despartición debido a que Hermione no estaba suficientemente concentrada. Vagando por Inglaterra Debido a su apresurada huida, ninguno de los tres ha tenido tiempo de recuperar lo que tenían en Grimmauld Place ni de aprovisionarse, así que los tres pasan varios meses escondidos por el país, tratando de pasar desapercibidos mientras tratan de averiguar cómo destruir el guardapelo y encontrar otros Horrocruxes. Para evitar perderlo, Harry sugiere que los tres lleven el guardapelo por turnos a pesar de los efectos nocivos que tiene en ellos. Debido a sus problemas, tanto la herida como su baja autoestima y otros, Ron suele ser el más afectado por el guardapelo, lo cual se traduce en peleas entre los tres. Las disputas llegan a su climax a mediados de diciembre. Deseosos de saber algo más sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts, Hermione saca el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black para interrogarle sobre ello. Phineas les dice que Ginny, Neville y Luna fueron atrapados en el despacho del director tratando de robar la espada de Gryffindor de la urna en la que se encontraba, por lo que fueron enviados al Bosque Prohibido como castigo, y que Dumbledore usó la espada para destruir el anillo de la familia Peverell. Hermione se da cuenta de que la espada, al ser usada para matar al basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos por Harry, adquirió las propiedades del veneno de basilisco, que puede usarse para destruir Horrocruxes, como hizo Harry al destruir el diario de Tom Ryddle. Ron, al ver que no le prestan atención, se enfada, diciendo que está harto de que no hubiera un plan para encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes desde el principio, además de todas las penurias por las que los tres están pasando al tener que vivir en mitad de la nada, sólo con la tienda como apoyo, y sin saber nada de su familia. Tras una fuerte discusión, Ron se marcha, dejando el guardapelo atrás, para la devastación de Hermione, que no puede soportar ver marcharse a su amigo. Buscando la espada Durante las siguientes semanas, Harry y Hermione cambian de lugar de acampada y tratan de pensar en qué pueden hacer ahora. Harry sugiere ir al Valle de Godric, el lugar donde él nació y vivió su primer año de vida, asimismo como donde Albus Dumbledore vivió de joven, creyendo que Dumbledore podría haber dejado la espada allí. Sin otras opciones, Hermione accede a acompañarlo. Harry y Hermione visitan el cementerio del pueblo, donde encuentran las tumbas de Kendra y Ariana Dumbledore, la madre y la hermana de Albus Dumbledore, asimismo como la tumba de Ignotus Peverell, que tiene una marca igual a la del libro de cuentos que Hermione heredó de Dumbledore. Al final, Hermione logra encontrar la tumba de James y Lily Potter, delante de la cual Harry se derrumba, y Hermione deja una corona de flores. Cuando salen del cementerio, se encuentran con una mujer, Bathilda Bagshot, amiga de la familia de Dumbledore, que les hace señas para que la sigan. Sospechando que tal vez la anciana tenga la espada, los dos la siguen, y cuando llegan a la casa de aquella Bathilda les señala que quiere hablar con Harry a solas. Cuando los dos se quedan a solas, Bathilda señala a Harry un lugar de la habitación y aprovecha la distracción del joven para atacar: Bathilda lleva muerta varios días y el cuerpo ha sido ocupado por la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini, a quien Voldemort ordena retener a Harry mientras él llega allí para matarle. Hermione logra liberar a Harry y llevárselo de allí mediante Aparición justo en el momento en el que aparece Voldemort, pero en la huida Hermione rompe accidentalmente la varita de Harry. Mientras se recupera, Harry tiene una visión de lo que ocurrió el día que Voldemort mató a sus padres y trató de matarlo a él también. Durante su breve estancia en la casa de Bathilda, Hermione encuentra un ejemplar de la biografía de Dumbledore, donde Harry descubre que el padre de Dumbledore fue enviado a Azkaban por atacar a tres jóvenes muggles, la madre de Dumbledore murió en extrañas circunstancias poco después de que Albus terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts y que Albus se hizo amigo de Gellert Grindelwald. Durante el verano siguiente, mientras Albus cuidaba de su hermana Ariana, aquél hizo planes con Grindelwald sobre una posible alianza entre los dos para poder romper el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Magos y que los magos controlaran a los muggles por el bien de todos, pero tras una pelea entre los dos y Aberforth que acabó con la muerte de Ariana, Grindelwald rompió su amistad con Albus y huyó. Pocos días después, mientras Harry monta guardia, un patronus con forma de cierva aparece cerca de él. Presintiendo que la razón de la presencia del patronus es algo bueno, Harry lo sigue, llegando hasta una laguna con la superficie helada. Mirando a través del hielo, Harry encuentra la espada de Gryffindor, y tras abrir un agujero en el hielo, se mete a por la espada, pero el guardapelo trata de matar a Harry cuando siente la cercanía de la espada. En el último segundo, Harry es salvado por alguien, que al principio cree que es Hermione, pero resulta ser Ron. Ron le cuenta a Harry que, nada más desaparecerse del campamento, trató de volver, pero los hechizos protectores que Hermione había puesto eran demasiado fuertes, y luego fue capturado por carroñeros, un grupo de seguidores de Voldemort que buscan a hijos de muggles o enemigos de Voldemort pero que no llevan la Marca Tenebrosa. Ron consiguió escapar después, llevándose consigo varias varitas, pero seguía sin poder encontrar a sus amigos, hasta que descubrió que el Desiluminador que Dumbledore le había dejado en herencia se activaba en un modo especial cada vez que sus amigos hablaban de él, y lo usó para buscarlos. Alentado por la buena suerte, Harry sugiere a Ron que sea él quien destruya el guardapelo. Sintiendo su posible destrucción, el fragmento de alma de Voldemort trata de volver a Ron contra Harry, usando las inseguridades de Ron (la posibilidad de que su madre lo quiera a él menos que a sus otros hermanos por ser el hijo más joven, y de que Hermione prefiera a Harry antes que a él), pero Ron logra superar esto y destruye el guardapelo. Tras una fría bienvenida por parte de Hermione, que está enfadada con Ron por dejarlos atrás, Ron trae más noticias de lo que está pasando fuera. Un ejemplo es la existencia del Tabú: Voldemort ha puesto un hechizo sobre su nombre, lo cual hace que, cuando alguien lo pronuncia, se produce una alteración mágica que rompe los sortilegios protectores alrededor de quien lo pronuncia y alerta de su presencia a los mortífagos. Hermione, que está leyendo la biografía de Dumbledore, sugiere cuál es el siguiente paso que deberían dar: ir a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood. Ella argumenta que vio al hombre llevando en el cuello un símbolo de metal que aparece en una carta de Albus, sustituyendo a la A del nombre, al igual que aparece en varios sitios de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, y quiere preguntarle sobre su significado. Harry no está seguro de que sea buena idea, pero Ron, tratando de reducir el enfado de Hermione hacia él, se pone de parte de ella. Las Reliquias de la Muerte El trío se aparece a Ottery St. Catchpole, donde se encuentra tanto la casa de la familia Weasley como la de los Lovegood. Cuando llegan a ésta última, Lovegood parece estar nervioso, especialmente cuando preguntan por su hija Luna, pero los deja pasar de todas formas. Hermione pregunta al hombre si puede explicarles el significado del símbolo que han visto, y Xenophilius les dice que representa a las Reliquias de la Muerte, tres objetos que, de acuerdo con el Cuento de los Tres Hermanos, permiten a quien las posea dominar a la muerte: la Varita de Saúco, la más poderosa varita que jamás haya existido; la Piedra de la Resurrección, que permite traer al mundo de los vivos a aquellos que han muerto; y la Capa de Invisibilidad, que oculta a quien la lleva de la vista de los demás. Sin embargo, cuando los tres tratan de marcharse, Xenophilius los distrae, y Harry sospecha que pasa algo, más aún cuando se da cuenta de que Luna, que debería estar en la casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, no se encuentra allí. Xenophilius confiesa que los mortífagos se llevaron a Luna porque, en su revista El Quisquilloso, no dejaba de enviar mensajes de apoyo tanto para Harry como para la oposición a Voldemort, y cree que si entrega a Harry a los mortífagos podrá recuperar a su hija. Nada más llegar éstos, Hermione oculta a Ron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, para evitar que fuese visto, pero dejándose a ella misma y a Harry fuera. En cuanto los mortífagos entran en la habitación en la que están los tres, Hermione destruye el suelo y lanza un hechizo contra un cuerno de Erumpent, que estalla destruyendo la casa mientras los tres se desaparecen de allí. Harry está convencido de que su capa de invisibilidad es la misma que se menciona en el Cuento de los Tres Hermanos, que la Piedra de la Resurrección se encuentra dentro de la Snitch que Dumbledore le dejó en su testamento y que Voldemort está buscando la Varita de Saúco. Hermione trata de hacerle ver que no se trata de más que un cuento, pero Harry está seguro de lo que dice. Mientras continúan con sus investigaciones, Ron les muestra otra cosa que ha logrado averiguar mientras estaba fuera: la existencia de Pottervigilancia, un programa de radio clandestino organizado por Lee Jordan y varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix con el propósito de transmitir las noticias que el Ministerio está censurando y animar a los magos y brujas del país a que protejan a los muggles y traten de buscar maneras de enfrentarse a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Ante la noticia de que Voldemort está probablemente en el extranjero, Harry señala que eso es prueba de que seguramente Voldemort está buscando la Varita de Saúco, pero en ese momento Harry pronuncia accidentalmente el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, lo cual activa el Tabú, que llama la atención de los carroñeros. Hermione consigue cambiar la cara de Harry para evitar que lo reconozcan, pero a pesar de todo se los llevan a los tres a la Mansión Malfoy. La Mansión Malfoy Una vez en la Mansión Malfoy, los carroñeros anuncian que creen que tienen a Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy presionan a Draco para que diga si de verdad son ellos, pero Draco dice que no está seguro de ello. Cuando Bellatrix encuentra la espada entre las pertenencias del trío, se asusta y ordena que encierren a Harry y Ron en la mazmorra mientras tortura a Hermione para averiguar dónde consiguió la espada. Harry y Ron encuentran en la mazmorra a Luna, el Sr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas y Griphook. Mientras Ron se desespera ante la imposibilidad de ayudar a Hermione, ésta logra decir que la espada es una copia. Bellatrix hace que Peter Pettigrew vaya a por Griphook para que pueda decir si es cierto. A petición de Harry, Griphook miente, y es devuelto a la mazmorra. Harry saca el fragmento del espejo de dos caras que Sirius le dio dos años antes, ve para su sorpresa un par de ojos iguales a los de Dumbledore, y pide ayuda, diciendo dónde se encuentran. Entonces aparece Dobby, al que Harry pide que saque de allí a los prisioneros. El ruido de la salida de Dobby atrae la atención de Pettigrew, que entra en la mazmorra justo cuando sólo quedan Harry y Ron. Los tres pelean, tratando de obtener el control de la varita. Pettigrew intenta extrangular a Harry, pero éste le recuerda que Pettigrew le debe la vida. Pettigrew duda un segundo, y la mano metálica que Voldemort le dio como recompensa por ayudar en su resurrección lo extrangula a él, matándolo. Harry y Ron suben arriba y una pelea ocurre entre ellos y los mortífagos que hay en la sala. Cuando parece que ellos han ganado, Bellatrix toma a Hermione como rehén para que Harry y Ron se rindan, pero entonces aparece Dobby, que distrae a los mortífagos y permite al trío recuperar sus varitas, para luego sacarlos de allí, pero justo antes de que Dobby se desaparezca con el trío, Bellatrix consigue lanzar un cuchillo que se clava en Dobby. Éste acaba muriendo en los brazos de Harry, que decide darle un entierro digno. Harry tiene en ese momento una visión: Voldemort ha descubierto que la varita de Dumbledore era la Varita de Saúco, y la está robando. Ron dice que tienen que ir a por él, para impedirlo, pero Harry dice que no, pues llegarían tarde, y además no serviría de nada, ya que sabe que Dumbledore no quería que fuera Harry quien tuviera la varita. Una visión que Harry tiene entonces confirma para él que Voldemort ha conseguido robarla de la tumba de Dumbledore. Entrada y huída de Gringotts Harry habla con Griphook, pidiéndole su ayuda para entrar en Gringotts, más concretamente en la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange: la reacción de la bruja le hace pensar que es probable que hubiera algo de gran valor en su interior, tal vez un Horrocrux. Griphook accede a hacerlo a cambio de la espada de Gryffindor, que él considera fue robada por Godric Gryffindor al duende que la fabricó. Sin otra alternativa, Harry accede, pero diciendo para sí mismo que se la darán cuando terminen de destruir los Horrocruxes. Usando un pelo de Bellatrix Lestrange que cayó sobre ella mientras la torturaba, Hermione usa poción multijugos para transformarse en ella y poder acceder a la cámara de Bellatrix, mientras Ron se transforma en un supuesto mago extranjero y Harry y Griphook se ocultan bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Utilizando primero un hechizo Confundus y luego la maldición Imperius, los cuatro logran iniciar la bajada a la cámara de Bellatrix, pero una de las medidas de seguridad hace que tanto Hermione como Ron vuelvan a su imagen original. Una vez abajo, logran ahuyentar al dragón que vigila la cámara y abrirla. Los encantamientos que hay en el interior de la cámara causan problemas, pero Harry logra obtener la copa de Hufflepuff. En ese momento, Griphook los traiciona, llevándose la espada y avisando a los magos y duendes de su presencia. Sin otra alternativa, el trío se sube al dragón y lo liberan, escapando con él de Gringotts. Una vez fuera, los tres se cambian y tratan de curar sus heridas, y Harry tiene una visión: Voldemort ha descubierto que han robado la copa de Hufflepuff, y está empezando a buscar los demás Horrocruxes para asegurarse de que están donde deberían. Harry descubre entonces dónde está el último Horrocrux que desconocen: en Hogwarts. La batalla de Hogwarts En cuanto se hace de noche, el trío se aparece en Hogsmeade bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pero un hechizo alerta de su presencia. Los mortífagos que patrullan tratan de averiguar si se trata de Harry, convocando la capa de invisibilidad primero y después enviando a los dementores. Harry se ve obligado a usar su patronus, que indica a los mortífagos que es Harry. De repente, una puerta se abre y alguien avisa a Harry para que entre por ella. El trío entra, y la persona que los ha ayudado hace creer a los mortífagos que fue él quien activó el hechizo y lanzó el patronus. Se trata de Aberforth, el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. Harry reconoce que era él al que había visto a través del espejo. Aberforth los insta a huir, creyendo que la guerra está perdida, pero Harry se niega y dice a Aberforth que piensa entrar en Hogwarts, ya que tiene que terminar la misión que Dumbledore le encomendó. Cuando Harry ve un cuadro de una niña pequeña, Aberforth le dice que es su hermana Ariana, y les cuenta cómo Ariana perdió el control sobre su magia después de que unos chicos muggles la aterrorizaron, lo cual llevó a su padre a atacarlos y ser enviado a Azkaban, mientras que Ariana tuvo que quedarse en casa para que no se supiera lo que le había pasado. A los catorce años, Ariana mató a su madre accidentalmente, lo cual causó que Albus se tuviera que quedar a cuidar de ella, y en ese verano conoció a Grindelwald. A final de verano, hubo una pelea entre Aberforth, Albus y Grindelwald que acabó con la muerte de Ariana. Harry finalmente logra convencer al hombre de que les diga cómo entrar en Hogwarts, y Aberforth le dice al cuadro de su hermana que vaya al otro lado. Cuando ésta vuelve, el cuadro se abre, y un excitado Neville Longbottom entra en la habitación. Los cuatro adolescentes vuelven al pasadizo mientras Neville les cuenta a los otros lo que ha estado pasando en Hogwarts desde que empezó el curso. Cuando llegan a Hogwarts, Harry descubre que un gran número de estudiantes se está ocultando en la Sala de los Menesteres, escondiéndose de la dictadura de los hermanos Carrow. Harry les dice que está buscando algo de Ravenclaw. Luna sugiere que podría tratarse de la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. Harry pide a los de Ravenclaw que lo lleven hasta su torre, para poder ver cómo es la diadema. Cho Chang se ofrece para llevarla hast allí pero Ginny le pide a Luna que lo acompañe, y Luna acepta. Una vez allí, Harry ve cómo es la diadema, pero Alecto Carrow también está allí, y avisa a Voldemort. Luna la aturde, y Harry consigue esconderse debajo de la capa antes de que lleguen Amycus Carrow y la profesora McGonagall. McGonagall se enfrenta a Amycus por decir que sería capaz de dejar que los niños de Ravenclaw cargaran con la culpa, y Harry ataca a Amycus cuando éste escupe a la cara a la profesora. Harry advierte a la profesora de la inminente llegada de Voldemort, y ésta se presta a fortificar Hogwarts para dar a Harry tiempo de encontrar la diadema. Snape huye cuando se enfrenta a McGonagall, y todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix acuden a la llamada de Neville. Percy también llega, y se disculpa por su comportamiento en los últimos años, mientras que Ginny es obligada por sus padres a permanecer en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ginny le dice que Ron y Hermione se han ido en busca de unos lavabos, y entonces Harry tiene una visión de Voldemort llegando a Hogwarts. Voldemort avisa a los habitantes del castillo de que si entregan a Harry Potter los dejará en paz. Pansy Parkinson trata de convencer a los alumnos de que lo hagan, pero todos los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se niegan. Todos los Slytherin y los menores de edad son evacuados, mientras Harry continúa buscando la diadema, seguro de que ésta es el Horrocrux que busca. También se da cuenta de que el hecho de que nadie vivo la haya visto no significa que nadie la haya visto, y corre a buscar a la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, que le cuenta que ella era Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw y robó la diadema de su madre, para luego morir a manos del hombre que siempre la había amado, que se suicidó y se convirtió en el Barón Sanguinario. La diadema se quedó en Albania, donde ella la había ocultado, hasta que Tom Ryddle le preguntó por ella y logró sonsacarle la historia. Ryddle usó entonces la diadema como Horrocrux y la ocultó en Hogwarts, en la Sala de los Menesteres, y que luego Harry la usó para marcar el sitio donde escondió el libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo. Harry corre hacia allí, y en el camino se encuentra a Ron y Hermione, que vienen con varios colmillos de basilisco. Hermione dice que a Ron se le ocurrió ir a la Cámara de los Secretos, y que la pudo abrir gracias a que todavía recordaba lo que Harry dijo para que se abriese el guardapelo. Tonks, Ginny y la abuela de Neville están en la Sala de los Menesteres, y Harry les pide que salgan para poder entrar en la sala donde se oculta todo. Mientras las tres mujeres salen para entrar en combate, Harry, Ron y Hermione empiezan a buscar la diadema. Justo cuando Harry la encuentra aparecen Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que están buscándolo a él. Tras una pelea, Crabbe utiliza una maldición que inicia un fuego que no puede apagarse y que devora todo lo que encuentra. Harry, Ron y Hermione escapan del fuego y montan en escobas, salvando en el proceso a Malfoy y Goyle, pero Crabbe muere. Harry encuentra la diadema, pero está ennegrecida, y nada más salir de la sala se parte en dos: Hermione dice que se trataba del fiendfyre, una de las pocas cosas que puede destruir un Horrocrux. La pelea se extiende por el castillo y llega hasta donde están ellos. Percy y Fred luchan juntos contra dos mortífagos, y Percy logra dejar fuera de combate al ministro títere Pius Thicknesse, haciendo un chiste. Fred se ríe del chiste, y una explosión lo mata en el acto. Mientras la batalla sigue, Harry utiliza su conexión con Voldemort para averiguar dónde se encuentra, y descubre que está en la Casa de los Gritos. El trío corre hacia abajo, tratando de ayudar a los demás en la medida de lo posible mientras se dirigen hacia allí. En el exterior, un conjunto de dementores los atacan, y por un momento Harry se ve incapaz de atacar, pero Luna, Seamus Finnigan y Ernie Macmillan los salvan con sus propios patronus. Los tres logran colarse en el sauce boxeador y llegar hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Allí, encuentran a Voldemort, Nagini y Snape. Éste último le ésta pidiendo permiso a Voldemort para entrar en batalla y buscar a Harry, pero Voldemort se niega. Tras una breve discusión sobre el hecho de que la Varita de Saúco no responde a él tan bien como debiera, Voldemort concluye que es porque Snape es su dueño, y lo mata, para luego marcharse. Harry entra en la habitación donde está Snape, y éste le da varios recuerdos, para pedirle luego que lo mire a los ojos antes de morir. Cuando vuelven a Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se quedan en el Gran Comedor, donde han traido a todos los muertos, mientras Harry se separa de ellos y sube al despacho del director, para poder ver los recuerdos de Snape. En ellos, Snape muestra cómo conoció a Lily Evans, la madre de Harry, y varios momentos de su vida, entre ellos el momento en el que su amistad se quebrantó para siempre, y sus intentos de protegerla primero a ella y luego a Harry por el vínculo que los une. Al final, Harry descubre algo horrible: él es un Horcrux, y debe morir para que Voldemort también lo haga. Voldemort hace un llamamiento para que todos sepan que si Harry se entrega en el Bosque Prohibido terminará la batalla. Sabedor de su destino, Harry va solo al Bosque Prohibido. Una vez allí, se da cuenta de que la inscripción que hay en la Snitch, "Me abro al cierre", se refiere a su muerte. Dentro encuentra la Piedra de Resurrección, que utiliza para invocar a los espíritus de James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin, que le dan ánimo y lo acompañan hasta el claro donde se encuentra Voldemort, protegiéndolo de los dementores. Harry permite que Voldemort le lance la maldición asesina. Harry despierta en la Estación de King's Cross. Allí se encuentra algo que parece un bebé malformado, y también se encuentra con Albus Dumbledore. Éste se disculpa por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar a Harry, y le habla no sólo de sus errores de juventud, sino que también le explica diversas cosas, como que, al igual que Voldemort no podía morir mientras un fragmento de su alma permanecía en Harry, Harry no puede morir mientras su sangre permanezca en Voldemort. Harry revive, pero finge que sigue muerto. Voldemort ordena a Narcissa Malfoy que compruebe si Harry ha muerto, pero después de que Harry le diga que Draco está vivo, la mujer miente a Voldemort diciendo que Harry está muerto. Voldemort obliga a Hagrid a llevar a Harry hasta Hogwarts como un trofeo, y lo muestra a Hogwarts en un intento de desmoralizar a los defensores. Neville se enfrenta a Voldemort, y éste lo paraliza, para luego ponerle el Sombrero Seleccionador y prenderle fuego. En ese momento, Horace Slughorn, los parientes de los magos y brujas que están defendiendo Hogwarts y los habitantes de Hogsmeade atacan a los mortífagos. Harry aprovecha la distracción para esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y Neville logra sacar la espada de Gryffindor del Sombrero y mata a Nagini. La batalla se reanuda, pero esta vez los mortífagos están perdiendo claramente, hasta que sólo quedan dos: Bellatrix Lestrange, que está luchando con Hermione, Ginny y Luna, y Voldemort, que pelea con McGonagall, Shacklebolt y Slughorn. Cuando Bellatrix casi mata a Ginny, Molly Weasley se enfrenta a Bellatrix, apartando a las chicas, y la mata. Cuando Voldemort está a punto de matar a Molly, Harry lanza un encantamiento escudo y se quita la capa, revelándose ante todo el mundo, para luego enfrentarse a Voldemort. Mientras dan vueltas, rodeados por todos los combatientes, Harry le explica a Voldemort las equivocaciones que ha cometido, desde el momento en el que mató a su madre hasta que trató de matarlo a él, señalando que su incapacidad de comprender otros tipos de magia es lo que lo ha hecho perder. Y al final, Harry revela que la Varita de Saúco que Voldemort lleva no responde bien a él porque él no es su dueño. Voldemort creyó que era necesario matar al dueño anterior para hacerse con la varita, pero en verdad basta con ganarla en un combate, y el que logró hacer eso fue Draco Malfoy cuando desarmó a Dumbledore antes de que Snape lo matara. Y cuando Harry desarmó a Draco Malfoy en la mansión de los Malfoy, Harry se convirtió en el dueño de la Varita de Saúco. Voldemort lanza una maldición asesina contra Harry, que contraataca con un Expelliarmus. El Avada Kedavra rebota en el Expelliarmus, golpeando a Voldemort, que también es golpeado por el Expelliarmus, quitándole la Varita de Saúco y matándolo al mismo tiempo. En mitad de las celebraciones en Hogwarts, Harry se escabulle con la ayuda de Luna y le pide a Hermione y Ron que lo acompañen hasta el despacho del director. Allí, todos los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts los felicitan por su hazaña, y Harry habla con Dumbledore: va a dejar la Piedra de la Resurrección donde se le ha caido, en el Bosque Prohibido, devolverá la Varita de Saúco a la tumba de Dumbledore, para que así, cuando Harry tenga una muerte natural, la varita pierda sus poderes, y conservará la Capa de Invisibilidad, dado que es su herencia. Antes de marcharse, Harry saca los fragmentos de su varita y repara ésta, que vuelve a funcionar tan bien como antes. Epílogo Diecinueve años después, los protagonistas se encuentran en la estación de King's Cross, llevando a sus hijos al Andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry y Ginny tienen tres hijos: James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna. Ron y Hermione tienen dos hijos, Rose y Hugo. Rose va a su primer año junto con Albus, James va a un curso superior en Hogwarts y Hugo y Lily aún no tienen la edad para entrar en la escuela de Magia. En el andén ven a Draco Malfoy, a su esposa Astoria Greengrass y a su hijo Scorpius, quien va a primer año al igual que Albus y Rose. Harry y Draco se saludan cordialmente, y Ron incita a Rose a que supere a Scorpius en la escuela, puesto que ha heredado la gran inteligencia de su madre. Repentinamente James aparece muy emocionado y les dice a todos que vio a Teddy Lupin besandose con Victoire, hija de Bill y Fleur. Lily dice que espera una boda, ya que eso lo haría parte de la familia, y Harry comenta que Teddy viene a cenar con ellos prácticamente a diario. Albus está asustado, pues teme que acabará formando parte de la casa Slytherin y que su familia lo rechazará cuando eso ocurra. Harry alivia sus temores, diciéndole que su segundo nombre se lo pusieron por un Slytherin, la persona más valiente que jamás ha conocido, y que si el Sombrero lo envía a Slytherin ésta habrá ganado un gran alumno. También le revela que el Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta los deseos de los alumnos, y le dice que el Sombrero pudo enviarlo a Slytherin, algo que no había dicho a sus hijos antes. Ginny le dice a James que le dé un beso de su parte a Neville, el profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts, pero James protesta dado lo vergonzoso que puede resultar eso. Al final, el tren parte en dirección a Hogwarts, y Harry y Ginny se despide de sus hijos. "La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse". Información adicional y comentarios de J. K. Rowling Protagonistas En una entrevistahttp://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/19959323/ Finished Potter? Rowling tells what happened next. (26.07.2007) y conversación en línea,MSN Entertainment Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions (30.07.2007)http://entertainment.msn.com/news/article.aspx?news=270634&GT1=10150&mpc=1 Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions (30.07.2007) Rowling dio información adicional sobre el futuro de los personajes principales que eligió no incluir en el epílogo del libro. *Sobre Harry, dijo que se vuelve un Auror en el Ministerio de Magia, y más tarde es nombrado Director de la Oficina de Aurores. También posee la motocicleta de Sirius Black que Arthur Weasley arregló para él. *Añadió que ya no puede hablar pársel, después de que se destruyera el fragmento del alma de Voldemort que residía en él. *Ginny Weasley jugó en las Arpías de Holyhead por un tiempo, luego se convirtió en la corresponsal de quidditch para El Profeta. *Ron Weasley ayudó a su hermano George en la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, y luego empezó a trabajar como Auror. *Hermione Granger inicialmente trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, mejorando considerablemente las condiciones de los elfos domésticos. Luego se traslada al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y ayuda a erradicar leyes opresivas, a favor de los "sangre pura". También encuentra a sus padres en Australia y les quita el encantamiento por el que les modificó la memoria. *Lord Voldemort era incapaz de sentir amor porque su concepción se produjo gracias a una poción y no a la libre elección. Esto podría haber cambiado si su madre lo hubiese criado y lo hubiese querido. Tras su muerte, Voldemort ha quedado en la especie de limbo que Harry identificó con la Estación de King's Cross, ya que para él siempre ha sido la barrera entre el mundo muggle y el mágico. Personajes secundarios Rowling también explicó el porvenir de varios personajes secundarios. *George saca adelante su exitosa tienda de bromas. *George nombra a su primer hijo Fred, en honor a su fallecido hermano gemelo. *Luna Lovegood viaja por el mundo buscando criaturas raras y únicas. Se casa con Rolf, un nieto del famoso naturalista Newt Scamander, autor de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. La revista de su padre, El Quisquilloso, ha vuelto a su estado de "locura avanzada" y es apreciado por su humor inintencionado. *El centauro Firenze es bienvenido nuevamente a su manada, quienes comprenden que las inclinaciones hacia los humanos no eran vergonzosas, sino honorables. *Dolores Umbridge es arrestada, interrogada y encarcelada por sus crímenes contra los nacidos de muggles. *Los Malfoy no acabaron en prisión por ayudar en secreto (aunque con evidente interés personal) a Harry al final de la batalla. Draco y Harry mejoraron su relación, aunque nunca derivó en amistad. Recientemente en la página oficial de J.K Rowling ha aparecido un árbol genealógico de los sobrevivientes y su hijos. En él se muestra que Draco tuvo un solo hijo, mostrado en el epílogo: Scorpius Hyperion. Una gran duda fue aclarada puesto que aparece la misteriosa esposa de Draco: Se trata de Astoria Greengrass, que es dos años menor que él. Astoria es la hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass, que presenta los exámenes T.I.M.O junto con Hermione. Las Greengrass son ex alumnas de Slytherin de sangre pura, y Daphne pertenecia a la pandilla de Pansy Parkinson. Los fans siempre pensaron que Pansy seria la esposa de Draco, pero en realidad él nunca la quiso; ni siquiera fueron novios, el solo estaba con ella (como en el viaje en el tren de Hogwarts en el sexto año) por una imagen social. El siempre amó a Astoria. Rowling no reveló el destino de Pansy. *Remus Lupin fue asesinado por Dolohov y Tonks por Bellatrix Lestrange. *Lily Evans quería a Snape como un amigo, y podría haberlo amado si no fuera por la atracción de éste hacia las artes oscuras. Por otra parte, Snape no renunció a éstas aunque estuviera enamorado de Lily, porque ansiaba el poder y quería ser alguien impresionante. Esto lo define la autora como "la tragedia de Snape". *Neville pidió ayuda al Sombrero Seleccionador cuando le prendieron fuego, de la misma manera que lo hizo Harry en la Cámara de los Secretos. De este modo la espada de Gryffindor se transportó a su interior, ya que el Sombrero era originalmente de Godric Gryffindor. Esto prueba que, al contrario de lo que decía Griphook, el fundador no robó la espada. *Cho Chang se casó con un muggle. *Harry y Dudley mantienen una relación formal, aunque es posible que los hijos de uno y otro no se lleven muy bien. *Neville se casó con la ex alumna de Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott, quien sería la nueva tabernera de El Caldero Chorreante, y juntos vivieron en la parte de arriba del local cuando Neville no ejercía como profesor. Otros datos También hay información sobre aspectos más amplios del universo mágico. Kingsley Shacklebolt se convierte en el nuevo Ministro de Magia, con Percy Weasley trabajando con él en un alto cargo. Como una de sus reformas, Azkaban ya no utiliza dementores. En consecuencia, el mundo es ahora "un lugar mucho más soleado". En Hogwarts, la casa de Slytherin se ha diluido y ha dejado de ser el bastión para magos de sangre pura que alguna vez fue; sin embargo, su reputación de magia oscura se mantiene. La maldición de Voldemort sobre el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se rompe con su muerte, y ahora hay un profesor permanente en esa asignatura. No aparece un retrato de Snape en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, ya que abandonó su puesto antes de morir. Harry intentará persuadir para que se añada este retrato, al igual que revela a todos la verdadera lealtad de Snape. Historia pre-publicación Elección del título Poco antes de publicar el título, J. K. Rowling anunció que había considerado tres títulos diferentes para el libroBloomsburry Online Chat Transcript (31.07.2007)J.K.Rowling Official Site (23.04.2007) El título final, "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" fue hecho público el 21 de diciembre de 2006 a través de un juego del ahorcado con una temática navideña en la página de internet de la autora, confirmado poco después por los editores del libro.Bloomsbury Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (21.12.2006) Durante la conversación en línea que tuvo Rowling con fans, le preguntaron cuáles fueron los otros dos títulos que había considerado, a lo que la autora contestó Harry Potter y la varita de saúco y Harry Potter y la travesía de los Peverell.http://www.bloomsbury.com/harrypotter/content.asp?sec=3&sec2=1 Webchat with J. K. Rowling (01.08.2007) Campañas de marketing El lanzamiento fue celebrado por una lectura y firma de libros en el Museo de Historia Natural de Londres, a la que asistió Rowling junto con 1700 invitados elegidos por sorteo.Bloomsbury (25.05.2007) Rowling viajó por Estados Unidos en octubre, donde se celebró otro evento en el Carnegie Hall en Nueva York.http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/news_view.cfm?id=99 USA open book tour (15.06.2007) La editorial Scholastic, el editor estadounidense de la serie de Harry Potter, lanzó una campaña de marketing de varios millones de dólares títulada There will soon be 7 ("Pronto serán 7") con un "Autobús noctámbulo" viajando por cuarenta librerías a través de Estados Unidos, foros y competencias en línea, marcapáginas coleccionables, tatuajes, y el lanzamiento de las siete preguntas sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte más debatidas entre los fans: # ¿Quién va a vivir y quién va a morir? # ¿Es Snape bueno o malo? # ¿Reabrirá Hogwarts? # ¿Quién termina con quién? # ¿Dónde están los horrocruxes? # ¿Será derrotado Voldemort? # ¿Qué son las Reliquias de la Muerte? Finalización del libro Rowling completó el libro mientras se hospedaba en el Balmoral Hotel, en Edimburgo, en enero de 2007, y dejó un grafitti en un busto de marmol de Hermes en su habitación que decía: "JK Rowling terminó de escribir Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte en esta habitación (552Blog Hogwarts Documental sobre J.K Rowling. Se creía que era la 652 pero fue confirmado por ITV en el documental sobre J.K Rowling que fue en la habitación 552) el 11 de enero de 2007".The Scotsman Finish or bust - JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room| (03.02.2007) En declaraciones en su sitio web, ella dijo: "Nunca sentí esta mezcla de emociones extremas en mi vida, nunca soñé que podría sentirme con el corazón roto y eufórica al mismo tiempo". Comparó sus sentimientos mixtos con aquellos expresados por Charles Dickens en el prefacio de su edición de 1850 de la novela David Copperfield, "una tarea imaginativa de dos años de la cual —añadió— yo sólo puedo suspirar, trata diecisiete años, Charles...". Terminó su mensaje con "Reliquias de la Muerte es mi favorito, y la manera más maravillosa de terminar la serie".Associated Press Rowling reacts to Potter's end (06.02.2007) Cuando se le preguntó acerca de la publicación del libro próximo a venir, Rowling declaró que no podría cambiar el final incluso aunque lo quisiera. "El argumento de estos libros ha estado escrito durante tanto tiempo, y con seis libros ahora, todos ellos dirigen a una cierta dirección. Así que realmente no puedo". También comentó que el último volumen se relacionaba cercanamente con el libro anterior de la serie "casi como si fuesen dos mitades de la misma novela".jkrowling.com Progress on Book Six (15.03.2004) Ha dicho que el último capítulo del libro fue escrito "alrededor de 1990" como parte de un trabajo muy preeliminar de la serie.BBC News "Rowling to kill two in final book" (27.06.2006) Embargo Rowling hizo un pedido público a cualquiera que consiguiera información sobre el contenido del último libro que se lo quede para sí mismo, con el objetivo de evitar echar a perder la experiencia a otros lectores.Sitio web oficial de J. K. Rowling Para este fin, Bloomsbury invirtió GB£10 millones en un intento de mantener el contenido de los libros seguros hasta el 21 de julio, fecha de la publicación.Rediff 10 million pounds to guard 7th Harry Potter book (12.07.2007) Arthur Levine, editor estadounidense de la serie, negó distribuir copias adelantadas para críticas de prensa, pero dos periódicos de ese país publicaron críticas de todas maneras.MTV Overdrive Editor Says 'Deathly Hallows' Is Unleakable (17.07.2007)Hubo una especulación sobre si algunas tiendas romperían el embargo y distribuirían copias tempranamente, ya que la pena impuesta para las instancias anteriores de la serie, era que ese distribuidor no podría vender el próximo título.BBC News Potter embargo 'could be broken' (12.07.2007) Filtraciones y distribución temprana En la semana anterior al lanzamiento, un número de textos afirmando ser filtraciones genuinas aparecieron en distintos formatos. El 16 de julio, un conjunto de fotografías representando todas las 759 páginas de la edición estadounidense se filtró en internet y fue transcrita completamente antes de la publicación oficial del libro. Las fotografías aparecieron más tarde en sitios web y en redes p2p, llevando a Scholastic a solicitar una orden de comparecencia con el objetivo de identificar una fuente. Esto representó el fallo de seguridad más serio en la historia de la serie. Rowling y su abogado admitieron que hubo filtraciones en línea que eran genuinas. Críticas publicadas tanto en The Baltimore Sun como en The New York Times el 18 de julio de 2007 corroboraron muchos de los elementos de la trama de estas filtraciones, y un día antes de la publicación, The New York Times confirmó que la filtración principal que circulaba era real. Scholastic anunció que aproximadamente el 0,01% de la mercancía estadounidense (alrededor de 1.200 copias) había sido distribuida tempranamente. Un lector en Maryland recibió una copia del libro por correo del sitio web deepdiscuont.com cuatro días antes de que fuese publicado, lo que provocó respuestas incrédulas por parte de Scholastic y Deepdiscount. Scholastic declaro inicialmente que se había tratado de un "error humano" y que no iban a discutir posibles multas. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Scholastic anunció que iniciaría acciones legales contra Deepdiscount.com y a su distribuidor, Levy Home Entertainment. Algunos de los libros lanzados tempranamente pronto aparecieron en eBay, y hasta en un caso se pedían por una copia hasta 250 dólares estadounidenses, cuando el precio inicial eran 18 de la misma moneda. Ventas El 21 de julio de 2007, todas las ediciones en idioma inglés, fueron publicadas a un minuto pasada la medianoche (00:01), (UTC+1).J.K.Rowling.com Publication Date for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (01.02.2007)Official Raincoast Harry Potter page Fue globalmente lanzado en 93 países.BBC News Potter books fly off the shelves (21.07.2007) El libro alcanzó la cima de las listas de best sellers en Amazon.com y en Barnes & Noble sólo unas pocas horas luego de se anunciara su publicación, el 1 de febrero de 2007.The Harry Potter Automatic News Aggregator 'HPDH' reaches no. 1 on U.S. Amazon & BN lists (01.02.2007) En julio de 2007, el diario Daily Telegraph, reportó que el libro había sido comprado por más del 10% de la población británica en los cinco días posteriores a la publicación.Issue number 47,318 Martes 24 de julio 2007 p9 New Harry Potter book in over 10pc of homes Tiendas como Amazon.com, Barnes & Noble, y Borders Group dijeron que se habían hecho más pedidos para este libro que para ningún otro en la historia,USA Today After final 'Harry Potter' book, can anyone fill the void? (03.05.2007) e incluso Amazon.com se registraron 2,2 millones de pedidos anticipados en todo el mundo,Arizona Local News 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' Sells 2.2 Million Online rompiendo el récord del sexto libro, de 1,5 millón.'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' Breaks Online Record Scholastic anunció una impresión inicial de algo más de 12 millones de copias, una cantidad sin precedentes.Scholastic Corporation| Scholastic Announces Record-Breaking 12.1 Million First Printing In United States Of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows (2007-03-14) En su primer día de ventas, el libro vendió 11 millones de copias en el Reino Unido y en Estados Unidos, rompiendo el récord de 9 millones batido por su predecesor en la serie. todas las copias, 250.000, disponibles en los Países Bajos y en Bélgica, 170.000 en India,Potter magic: 1.7 lakh copies sold, wikipedia:The Hindu, 22 de Julio, 2007 y algo más de 573.000 en Australia;Bloomsbury Says `Harry Potter' Sold 573,845 Copies in Australia, News.com.au, 21 de Julio, 2007 mientras que en Canadá se vendieron 800.000 copias en las primeras 48 horas.Canadian Potter sales up 25% over No. 6, Globe and Mail, 24 de julio 2007 Barnes & Noble, la cadena de librerías más grande de EE.UU., declaró haber vendido 560.000 copias en la primera hora, una media de más de 150 copias por segundo. El audiolibro también rompió récords, con 225.000 copias vendidas en sus primeros dos días.'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' Breaks Records. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. Después del lanzamiento de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, las acciones de Bloomsbury se devaluaron por más de £151 millones. Los inversores reaccionaron al fin del producto clave de la editora.The Independent Harry Potter and a nightmare for the high street bookshops (23.07.2007) En el último año financiero en el cual no se lanzó ningún libro de Harry Potter, los beneficios de Bloomsbury cayeron un 75%. Recepción de la crítica La crítico del The Baltimore Sun, Mary Carole McCauley, alabó la serie de novelas, definiéndola como un "clásico bildungsroman". Señaló que "al libro siete la falta mucho del encanto y el humor que distinguió a las novelas anteriores. Incluso la escritura es más prosaica", pero añadió que, dada la naturaleza más seria del libro, "¿cómo podría ser de otra manera?" Alice Fordham de The Times escribió que "el genio de Rowling no reside sólo en la invención completa de un mundo de fantasía, sino en su habilidad para crear personajes que saltan de las páginas, reales y valientes y adorables". Fordham concluye: "Hemos esperado un largo tiempo, pero ni Rowling ni Harry nos han decepcionado al final". Por otra parte, Jenny Sawyer del Christian Science Monitor dijo que "aunque hay mucho que alabar en la serie de Harry Potter, desde su brillante mundo mágico a su narrativa de capas múltiples", sin embargo, "una historia trata sobre alguien que cambia, y, dejando aparte la pubertad, Harry apenas cambia". "Según lo ve Rowling, Harry camina por el camino del bien tan previsiblemente que uno percibe su victoria final sobre Voldemort como algo, además de inevitable, plano". Stephen King cuestionó las reacciones de algunos críticos que, a su entender, sacaron conclusiones precipitadas del libro. Según King, esto resultaba inevitable: el extremo misterio que rodeó al lanzamiento no dio tiempo a los críticos para leer y considerar con calma el libro, por lo que a muchas reseñas iniciales les faltaba profundidad. Lejos de encontrar decepcionante el estilo de escritura, le pareció que había madurado y mejorado. Cree que la temática de los libros se ha vuelto más adulta, y que Rowling claramente ha estado escribiendo con una audiencia adulta en mente desde la mitad de la serie. Comparó los trabajos con Huckleberry Finn y Alicia en el país de las maravillas, obras que también alcanzaron el éxito y se han convertido en clásicos, en parte por dirigirse a un público tanto adulto como infantil. No obstante, critica la tendencia de Rowling a demorarse en exceso en algunas situaciones, como el extenso período que los personajes pasan en el campamento, y una cierta afición a introducir soluciones mágicas sacadas de la nada para salir así de un embrollo. En parte esto resulta inevitable en un mundo mágico, pero King ve también en ello un claro indicio de que Rowling se ha divertido escribiendo el libro y ha querido compartir su humor con los lectores. Datos curiosos *Antes del lanzamiento de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, J.K. Rowling descubrió un foro de discusión en el que se referían a Lord Voldemort, cariñosamente, como "Voldy". A la escritoria se le preguntó si esto le molestaba, a lo que respondió que en un comienzo había dicho que sí, pero que había estado bromeando.A J.K. Rowling le disgusta que la gente llame "Voldy" a Voldemort En el último capítulo del séptimo libro (sin contar el epílogo), se ve a Peeves cantando una canción refiriéndose a Voldemort como "Voldy". *En varias ocasiones, la escritora no había dejado en claro si Ron terminaría con Hermione, sin embargo, siempre puso varias pistas en sus comentarios.Dumbledore es en realidad Harry o Ron del futuro Esto se aclaró en el séptimo libro donde la pareja termina casada. *Durante el rodaje de la quinta película, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, el actor Daniel Radcliffe le preguntó a la escritora si Harry moriría. Ella le respondió que Harry tendría una "escena de muerte", dejando al actor más confundido.Lo que Daniel Radcliffe sabía. Esto se aclaró en el séptimo libro donde Harry muere, pero debido al amor de Lily, la maldición asesina le rebotó a Voldemort, y hace que una parte del alma entre al único ser vivo presente, o sea Harry, por eso no murió. *En las traducciones al español de la editorial Salamandra se pueden notar ciertas variaciones en los diálogos, dos ejemplos muy claros son cuando Albus Dumbledore le pregunta a Severus Snape: "¿Después de todo este tiempo?" y Snape le responde "Sí, después de todo este tiempo", mientras que en el original Snape responde simplemente "Always", es decir, "Siempre". Esta frase se volvió un clásico de la saga de Harry Potter y es reconocida mundialmente pero en cambio se desconoce el por qué de la decisión de la editorial de cambiarla. El otro caso es la escena en donde Molly Weasley le dice a Bellatrix Lestrange "¡¡Mi hija no, bruja mala!!" mientras que en el original dice "Not my daughter. You bitch!", lo cual se traduce como "¡Mi hija no, perra!", pero seguramente la editorial haya decido cambiarlo debido al insulto ya que técnicamente es un libro para niños. Traducciones no oficiales Luego de la publicación del libro, muchos sitios web ofrecieron descargas en formato PDF de traducciones no autorizadas del contenido a otras lenguas, como el chino, cuya traducción estaba disponible sólo algunas horas luego de la publicación. Copias ilegales del libro eran vendidas en las calles de china por 40 yuanes, en comparación con los 270 que cuesta la versión en inglés en las librerías. Por su parte, para el 24 de julio, había ya dos blogs ofreciendo la traducción al español, los cuales se estima que recibieron cuatro millones de visitas. Galería Ilustraciones de capítulos La ilustradora Mary GrandPré realizó ilustraciones para cada capítulo, las cuales aparecen en la versión estadounidense del libro. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 1.png|Capítulo 1 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 2.png|Capítulo 2 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 3.png|Capítulo 3 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 4.png|Capítulo 4 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 5.png|Capítulo 5 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 6.png|Capítulo 6 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 7.png|Capítulo 7 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 8.png|Capítulo 8 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 9.png|Capítulo 9 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 10.png|Capítulo 10 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 11.png|Capítulo 11 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 12.png|Capítulo 12 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 13.png|Capítulo 13 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 14.png|Capítulo 14 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 15.png|Capítulo 15 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 16.png|Capítulo 16 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 17.png|Capítulo 17 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 18.png|Capítulo 18 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 19.png|Capítulo 19 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 20.png|Capítulo 20 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 21.png|Capítulo 21 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 22.png|Capítulo 22 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 23.png|Capítulo 23 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 24.png|Capítulo 24 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 25.png|Capítulo 25 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 26.png|Capítulo 26 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 27.png|Capítulo 27 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 28.png|Capítulo 28 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 29.png|Capítulo 29 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 30.png|Capítulo 30 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 31.png|Capítulo 31 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 32.png|Capítulo 32 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 33.png|Capítulo 33 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 34.png|Capítulo 34 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 35.png|Capítulo 35 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración capítulo 36.png|Capítulo 36 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Ilustración epílogo.png|Epílogo Portadas Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (U.K child version).jpg|Portada británica. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (U.S version).jpg|Portada estadounidense. Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (versión Brasil).jpg|Portada brasileña. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte portada francesa.jpg|Portada francesa. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (versión Holanda).jpg|Portada holandesa. Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne (versión Dinamarca).jpg|Portada danesa. Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte (versión Portugal).jpg|Portada portuguesa. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (versión Polonia).jpg|Portada polaca. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (versión Bélgica).jpg|Portada belga. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (versión alemana).jpg|Portada alemana. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte portada versión 2015.jpeg|Nueva portada española HP7 ES versión Pottermore.jpg|Nueva portada española de Pottermore Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (versión China).jpg|Portada china. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (versión Rusia).jpg|Portada rusa. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (versión República Checa).jpg|Portada checa. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (versión Italia).jpg|Portada italiana Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (versión Grecia).jpg|Portada griega Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (versión Croacia).jpg|Portada croata HP7 portada Arabia.jpg|Portada árabe HP7 portada Israel.jpg|Portada israelita HP7 versión búlgara.jpg|Portada búlgara. HP7 versión catalana.jpg|Portada catalana. HP7 versión croata.jpg|Portada croata. HP7 versión finlandesa.jpg|Portada finlandesa. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de J.K. Rowling *Harry Potter en Bloomsbury.com *Harry Potter en Scholastic.com *[http://wikisummaries.org/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows Resumen de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows] *Harry Potter Wiki: lista de muertes de las historias de Harry Potter vi:Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти fi:Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *7 Categoría:Canon